The present invention relates to a carpenter's workbench, and more particularly to a carpenter's workbench provided with a means facilitating a hacksaw disposed on the workbench to be adjusted for its sawing angle with precision.
According to the prior art of carpentry, a carpenter's workbench comprises a bench top for placing thereon a wooden material intended to be sawed, a suspension arm pivoted to the bench, a pair of sawing supports pivoted to both ends of the suspension arm in a manner that both sawing supports extend upwards, and a hacksaw mounted on the sawing supports in a manner that the hacksaw traverses the workbench. Before sawing the wooden material placed on the bench top, a carpenter can locate both suspension arm and sawing supports by turning them respectively along the directions of X axis and Y axis, so as to preset the angle between the cut at the end of the wooden material and the axis of the saw.
Both ends of the suspension arm are provided respectively with an arcuate recess while the sawing supports are provided respectively with an arcuate sliding block corresponding in location to the arcuate recess. Each arcuate sliding block can be therefore inserted into the arcuate recess so as to permit the sawing supports to be turned at will on the axial center of the arcuate recess to form a desired angle. Such turning mechanism is defective in design and has the shortcomings, which are expounded hereinafter.
It is well known among the carpenters that the sawing angles that are needed in sawing a wooden material are plus and minus 45 degrees, and 90 degrees. Therefore, it is impractical and needless to have the sawing supports that can be adjusted for any angle. In order for the sawing supports to be adjusted for any sawing angle, the sawing supports must be provided with many additional component parts.
When the downward sawing of the hacksaw takes place, the hacksaw and the sawing supports form a moment, in view of the fact that the contact portion between the sawing supports and the suspension arm is arcuate. As a result, a displacement of the relative position between the sawing supports and the suspension arm takes place, thereby resulting in distorting the preset angle.